In a conventionally proposed technique, an information processing device which is capable of communicating with a transmitting device that transmits data and a storage device that stores data and which provides a cloud service receives data transmitted from the transmitting device, transmits data with a same capacity as the received data to the storage device, performs processing of the cloud service on the received data, and transmits, together with processed data, an instruction to update data with the same capacity using the processed data, to the storage device (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-168803).
In addition, an image reading device is proposed in which analog data that is output by each imaging element in an image sensor having read an image is converted into digital data and uncompressed data is generated, a margin pattern included in the image is detected based on the generated uncompressed data, a document type of the image is identified based on the detected margin pattern, the generated uncompressed data is developed to generate image data, document type data is attached to the generated image data, and the image data is output to a server. (Refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-207449).
Furthermore, an intermediary server is proposed which: acquires, from a multifunction machine, processing identification information for identifying a selection data process which is a data process executed with respect to output data that is image data output from the multifunction machine and which is at least one type of data process selected by the multifunction machine from a plurality of types of data processes; selects, among a plurality of types of modules that respectively execute the plurality of types of data processes, a module capable of executing the selection data process; causes the selected module to execute the selection data process on output data; causes the multifunction machine to acquire data processed by the selected module; and causes the multifunction machine to execute a printing process based on the processed data (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-199558).